Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for removing entrained of liquid from a flow of gas by a novel contacting means and more particularly, to mist separators having a plurality of separating walls arranged parallel to each other which, in combination with cross members, define generally rectangular gas-flow channels wherein a finally divided liquid can be removed from a flowing gas.
Description of the Prior Art
In known mist separators, the separating plates are typically supported in parallel fashion with respect to one another to define a plurality of openings through which the gas may pass. The separating plates usually include a plurality of protrusions or ridges for trapping water droplets which impinge on the separating plates. The liquid droplets once entrapped have a tendency to become reentrained in the passing gas and the device is thus functionally defective. The series of protrusions of sharp ridges define channels in which the liquid droplets tend to stay when removed from the gas. It is therefore, an object of this invention to remove the liquid from the channels while preventing their re-entrainment into the gas flow.
When a liquid-containing gas flows through a mist eliminator of this general type, the inertia of the moving liquid droplets causes them to diverge from the direction of flow of the gas stream as the gas travels through a tortuous path and the liquid droplets impinge on the surface of the separating plates. The magnitude of the entraining forces which act to prevent the elimination of the liquid droplets from the gas stream depend on the gas velocity, the mass of the drop, the viscosity of the gas, the geometric relations in the separating structure. Typical mist eliminators are specially suited for a particular separating task for a given gas velocity and viscosity for a particular size of the smallest drop which must necessarily be removed by the eliminator. In actual operation, however, the working conditions fluctuate and it is therefore an object of this invention to construct a mist eliminator having a separation capability at very high efficiency.